Maid
by The Moon on a String
Summary: Pitch loved thinking of new and creative ways to punish the troublesome little winter spirit he loved so dearly. Though this idea was a little different than he anticipated.


**Author's Notes: **Just something random... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**Rating: **T for swearing, theme and a little bit of violence.

**Summary: **Pitch loved thinking of new and creative ways to punish the troublesome little winter spirit he loved so dearly. Though this idea was a little different than he anticipated.

* * *

**Maid**

"Why, Jack, don't you look beautiful."

Jack gave Pitch a foul look as he slowly walked into the library in a _skimpy_, barely-covering-anything maid's outfit, complete with fish-net stockings and black heels. The kind teenage girls would wear for Halloween. He even had a feather duster.

The Bogeyman watched in amusement, enjoying the teen's uncomfortableness. This was his punishment after all; it needed to be humiliating. That would teach the little brat to disobey him. Of course, punishment could eventually turn to enjoyment.

"Pitch, I don't see what the point—,"

Pitch held up his hand. "Don't speak unless spoken to." He warned. "Now, turn around for me."

The young winter spirit clenched as jaw and did a slow twirl. "This is so humiliating."

"Exactly the point, lovely." Pitch said, eyes taking up and down Jack's thin body hungrily. "Turn around again."

"You're so _perverse_."

"Now, now, pet, Daddy's in charge at the moment."

"Daddy's _always_ in charge." Jack muttered.

Pitch slapped him across the cheek. It wasn't very hard; more of a small reprimanding smack.

Jack still gasped and brought his hand to his face. "What was that for?"

"For talking back. If you disobey me, you will be punished. Understand?"

"Yes," Jack saw Pitch raise a brow and added, "Master."

"Excellent. Now, go and do your job."

The teen cocked a brow. "What?"

"You're a maid; go clean stuff."

Jack growled at his lover. "I hate you."

"Mm, I love you too, snowflake."

The child wandered over to the coffee table and used the feather duster to clean it. He coughed as dust flew everywhere. "How am I suppose to clean your library? It's the dustiest place in the world!"

"Hello, that's what maids are for."

Jack sighed and got back to work, cursing Pitch under his breath.

The Bogeyman watched Jack work, grinning to himself. He couldn't take his eyes of Jack's pale, thin body in that slutty maid's outfit. He couldn't wait to rip that dress off Jack and fuck him _senselessly_ but for now, he had to teach Jack a lesson; show him who's boss.

He moved behind Jack and smacked his ass through the dress. Jack let out a cry and spun around, cheeks flushing. Normally, he would have enjoyed that but he was so pissed at Pitch, he didn't let it arouse him. "Pitch! What are you doing?"

Pitch rested his hands on Jack's hips. "Admiring you. You're so beautiful, my love..."

Jack frowned. He just knew Pitch was lying; he probably had something wicked in mind.

"We're going to have so much fun with you in this outfit..."

"Can't I just..." Jack got on his knees, peering at Pitch from under his lashes, "give you a blowjob or something?"

"Ah, ah." Pitch pulled his lover upright. "Where's the fun in that?"

The teen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This whole thing is so cliché. And weird."

"I thought you were into things like this."

"Yeah, well, bedroom-wise, maybe, but I don't want to actually clean your library."

"Oh, that reminds me, get back to work. I don't pay you to slack off."

"You're not paying me."

"Oh, don't worry, pet; your payment comes later. Now, do what Daddy says and clean my library."

Jack sighed heavily and trudged over to the desk to begin dusting it. He flicked through the books and papers absently. Something grabbed his wrist harshly, slamming it on the desk. He looked up and saw the Nightmare King glaring fiercely at him.

"You know, cleaning my desk and going through my things are two _very_ different tasks; one of which is very unwise of you to do."

"Is it cleaning your desk? Because it's pretty unwise considering how dusty it is."

Pitch yanked Jack closer by his wrist. "Don't talk back to me."

"Or what?"

The older man backhanded him across the cheek, releasing Jack's wrist and giving him a shove. Jack tripped in his heels, falling backwards and landing on his rear.

"Or _that_." Pitch walked up to him. "Now, get up."

The boy shook his head lightly to clear is dizziness. "Huh?"

"Come now, Jack, be a good boy for Daddy."

Jack gritted his teeth. Ironically, the _Daddy_ thing was really starting to bug him. But he got on his knees and slowly stood up. Pitch took a step closer and gently helped Jack upright. He held his lover's waist tightly and kissed his nose. Jack glanced up at Pitch questioningly and the older man gave him a small kiss as he firmly held Jack in place by his hips.

"What now, Daddy?"

"Hm, take of your panties."

"_What?_" Jack's face flashed with colour. "No!"

"Jack..."

"I'm not taking my underwear off for you!"

"Darling, do what Daddy says." Pitch said, voice growing firm.

"No, I'm not doing that!" The teen snapped. "I don't have to listen to you!"

"Of course you have to listening to me, Jack; you're my little whore."

"Fuck you." Jack hissed, pulling off his maid's hat. "I'm not doing this anymore!"

He started to stalk out of the room. Pitch let out a low snarl and lunging forward, pinning Jack to the wall. "What did you say to me?"

"Game over, Pitch. I'm not playing with you anymore!"

"That's _not_ how it works, sweetheart."

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" Jack screamed, trying to kick the older man.

"How dare you—,"

"Stop it! Let me go!"

Pitch narrowed his eyes at the struggling child. But as he felt Jack's growing distressed he began to frown. It wasn't as fun when Jack struggled and protested. Of course this was punishment but he wanted his lover to eventually be able to enjoy it.

So to clear the obvious tension between them, the Bogeyman leant down to Jack's pale neck.

And blew raspberries into the skin.

Jack let out a cry, expecting something else, but quickly began to laugh. "Okay! Haha! Okay, stop!" He begged between shrieks of laughter. "I'll do whatever you want, Pitch! Please just stop!"

Pitch stood up straight, smiling. "You'll do _whatever_ I want?"

Jack bit his lip. "Oh, I said that, didn't I?"

"What I want you to do is... let me apologise to you."

"Wait, what?"

"I've been unfair. I've made you feel so uncomfortable. But I had something much more enjoyable in mind when I pictured you... wearing this outfit."

The teen rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I kinda figured that." He grinned at his lover.

"You can take off the heels, pet."

Jack smiled in relief and leant against the wall so he could take off the black heels. He tossed them on the floor and stood up straight.

Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack from behind. He bent down and sucked Jack's neck, giving him a large hickey. "Mine." He ran his hands down the teen's body.

Jack nodded. "Yeah... yeah, yours."

The Nightmare King hugged his arms around Jack tightly, making the pale boy writhe in delight. "I love you, precious..." He hummed, kissing the teen's neck.

Jack moaned, supporting himself against his lover. "I love you too... Master."

Pitch grinned. "I see this isn't the end of our little game..."

"Not by a long shot." Jack could feel the Bogeyman's growing excitement and glanced up. "Mm, Daddy, is someone getting a little _excited?_" He angled his body so he could rock his hips into Pitch.

"What can I say? You excite me." Pitch's hands lowered to Jack's waist and he rubbed his hand between the teen's legs. "Does this excite you?"

"Hmm, definitely."

The two stood their, bodies right against one another, whispering, touching, becoming more and aroused.

"Hey, Pitch..."

"Yes?"

Jack slid off the lacy black panties he was wearing and handed them to his lover, winking. "Does anything else need cleaning?"

Pitch's eyes went wide as he was handed the underwear, but it quickly turned to anticipation and he tossed the panties behind him. "Why, yes. The bed; it's a mess because a certain little winter spirit never does as he's told and makes it."

"Well... why don't you punish me for not making the bed and we can make it... _messier?_"

"Sounds like a plan, snowflake." Pitch hummed alluringly, leading his young lover to the bedroom.


End file.
